Tower of Dispersed Rooms
What is the Tower of Dispersed Rooms? Tower of Dispersed Rooms, or ToDR '''for short, is a crazy frame tower in Ring 6. Unlike other towers, the floors aren't connected to each other directly but instead by supports. It is also a community tower made by Household_Tool. This tower should be cleared after Tower of Tokyo Heights or Tower of Intense Solar Chaos. Guide Starting the Tower * '''Floor 1: This first floor of the tower is only one of the difficult floors in this tower. This floor includes, memory beat blocks, one button, and a kill brick floor. Now, your biggest obstacle on this floor will be the beat blocks. Why? Because they literally make up the entire floor. One way to successfully pass these beat blocks is to count out loud or in your head how many seconds it will take for the beat blocks to activate. The beat blocks start off pretty chill with 2 tall 4x4 platforms, a head hitter, some longer platforms, 2 1 studs, and more longer platforms. <--- At this area, there will be a purple block hiding inside of the very end at one of the longer platforms. It is at this moment that you get the purple button, and restart the first half of the floor. The second half includes 2 very long 1 stud wide platforms that you have to jump from one to the other until you reach the button-activated spinning platform. After this, it's just one stud spam and 0.5 wide platforms. Once you see the neon pad, touch it, and you have finally completed this floor. * Floor 2: Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4:If you didn't do the skip boosts then this is one of the hardest floors. Start with a 1 stud spinning platform then long jumps on half studs. Hug the wall and do a very hard jump to a sphere. Do a sphere jump then jump to another 1 stud spinning platform then pass through the Luck based tilting platforms. Do some tiny platforms then a 1 stud spinner jump to the other and jump to the wraps and the hard part is over. Once you do the wraps get the 2 buttons to go the lower part of the floor. There are circles with poison on them then do 1 stud long jumps then a half stud hugging the wall. Jump on the spinners and your out of this floor. * Floor 5:If you jump immediatly to the truss, you can skip the no jump pad. (WIP) * Floor 6:This floor has many box challenges. Jump to a platform then do 2 7 stud wraps to the orange box creator. There are 3 colored squares that change the color of the box so you can make the box activate the button. Push the orange box to the 2nd colored square then push it to the button. Do the 7 stud wraps again then jump on the activated platform. Touch both I think then go through a activated platform. Go to the purple box and bring it to the furthest right color changer then drop it to the button deactivating a platform at the beginning of this floor. Push a box through a color changer (not sure which one it is) then drop it on to the button. Go back to the higher up platform then walk through the acitivated platform. Complete 2 box pushing challenges to activate stairs to get to the next floor. * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: This floor start with a moveable sphere maze(WIP) Music * Layer 1: Jellyfish Jam * Layer 2: Shooting Star (No Orchestra Version) * Layer 3: HOME - Decay * Layer 4 Terrain Calamity Mod - Theme of Crabulon * Layer 5: Crypt of The Necrodance - Zone 1-3 * Layer 6: Kirby’s Return to Dreamland - Looming Darkness * Layer 7: Positivity Dark - Awakening * Layer 8: #110227 - Back of the Bus * Layer 9: Rolling Sky - Level 7 (Sci-Tech) * Layer 10: Into Darkness Gallery todr.png|ToDR's badge Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 5.32.36 PM.png|ToDR's portal Trivia * This tower was originally called Tower of Random Rooms, but it was renamed due to Tower of Radiant Realms taking the acronym first. Continuing from this point After ToDR, go to Tower of Table Flipping if you haven't already done that. If you have, do Citadel of Laptop Splitting. Category:Towers Category:Ring 6 Category:Intense Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno